Integrally bladed rotor main bodies for turbomachines such as aircraft engines including a plurality of moving blades, which are attached in an integrally joined manner to a disk-shaped or ring-shaped basic body and form a blade row, typically have a channel-type passage between blade roots or blade shafts of adjacent moving blades for manufacturing reasons, through which cooling air may flow in the axial direction from the high-pressure side to the low-pressure side. In order to prevent a gas exchange in the radial direction between a ring-shaped-side hot gas stream and the cooling air stream directed through the channels in the lateral contact areas of the moving blades, sealing elements are fixed in place therein using a press fit or an integrally joined connection as disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2009 007 468 A1. The production of the press fit or the integrally joined connection is comparatively complex technically and with respect to time, however. In particular, removal in the event of replacement of the sealing elements is time-consuming.